freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Elevator
Main = The is the starting location, excluding Night 4, in Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. On every night (except Night 4), the player rides the elevator while listening to HandUnit for most of the ride. At the bottom of the elevator shaft, the player must press the red button to exit the elevator, and travel out of the elevator through a vent, which leads to the Control Module. Appearance The elevator is a circular room with reflective metal walls covered in pipework, and only one visible door. The ceiling contains a large fan with a light behind it that casts a rotating shadow on the walls and grated floor. There are two windows, one on each side, that are the same size and at the same place on the walls. Lights and pipes can be seen outside. There is a speaker on the left side of the door, as well as a red button, keypad, and vent on the right. There is a poster of Circus Baby with a Bidybab poking out from behind her on the left, displaying a text above her saying "CELEBRATE!." There is also a poster of Ballora on the right, higher up, displaying text below her saying "DANCE!". Opposite of the Baby poster is what appears to be a set of switches. Gameplay The player starts every Night in the Elevator (except for Night 4). The player will be lowered into Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental, and during the ride HandUnit will talk, usually briefing the player on what they will be doing that night. Also, there is always a yellow keypad that will flip up similar to the Monitor in FNAF 1 and 2 once a night roughly half way through the elevator descent. The player uses this, which glitches and is missing numbers and some letters, to input information at HandUnit's command, including your name (with will be "auto corrected" to Eggs Benedict), a voice preference for HandUnit (with will be "auto corrected" to Angsty Teen), music (with will be "auto corrected" to Casual Bongoes), and a gift basket (with will be "auto corrected" to Exotic Butters). once the player gets to the bottom of the elevator, they will need to click on a red button and on a vent opening to continue with the night. No major gameplay sections happen in the elevator. Trivia *On rare occasions, the player can see Bidybab appear for a split second in the left or right window before disappearing again. Errors *The reflections in this area are entirely off, as they do not behave as a real-life reflection, but rather face the same way as the elevator itself. |-| Gallery = Monitor Malfunction.gif|The glitching monitor. 299.png|Error text when attempting to type something in. 295.png|"Eggs Benedict" Text. AngstyTeen.png|"Angsty Teen" Text. 296.png|"Casual Bongos" Text. Exotic Butters.png|"Exotic Butters" Text. elevlights.png|The texture of the lights, as seen from the elevator. Entrance to Circus Baby's.png|The background of the elevator upon arrival at the entrance. OpenElevator.gif|The elevator doors opening 1231.png|The Elevator in the Extras. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Category:Locations